Chance
by The Baku Claw Guild
Summary: Erza didn't know what to expect when Mirajane invited her to spend the night and was surprised to find the girls of fairy tail ready to play a game of truth or dare. As the game progresses they realize that their relationship is about to change for better and for worse.


Choice

Chapter 1

I didn't know what to expect when I got the invitation from Mirajane to spend the night at her place but when I got there I ended up seeing Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Evergreen, Lisanna, Bisca, Levy, and Cana all sitting in her living room.

"Hey Erza" Lucy says.

"Hello Lucy what's going on here?"

Cana looks up smiling and lifting up her drink she says "your just in time we were about to play truth or dare." I look over at Lucy surprised but she just shrugs.

I didn't know how to reply to that but then Mirajane walked behind me and gestured for me to sit down on the couch.

"Where's Elfman" I ask looking around the room.

"Oh he went off training in the mountains" Lisanna answers kindly.

"Oh" I look at the pile of cards sitting in front of us.

"You do know how to play right Erza," Mirajane asks. I nod. Though I never actually played it I knew the rules of the game.

"We'll go in a circle and start with Lucy," who was sitting at the end of the couch I was, meaning I was going second to last.

"What" Lucy started but then took a breath knowing there would be no way out of this.

"Truth or dare Lucy" Mirajane asked.

"Truth" Lucy sighed.

Mirajane picked the top card off of the truth pile and after clearing her throat she said "have you ever kissed someone."

I could see Lucy's face turn red as she looked down at her lap. Everyone's attention turned to her as she said "Yes I kissed Natsu once."

The room gasped and I could see an evil look in Juvia' eye but I didn't know why.

After her Mira moved on to Juvia "truth or dare Juvia.

"Truth" she said and Mira picked up the next top card.

"Ok Juvia, who are you in love with and why do you love them."

Everyone knew she was going to say gray so we were all surprised when she suddenly screamed out "Natsu." After shaking off her embarement she continued "he's always been so kind to me and he's so strong, and reliable."

Everyones was shocked at what she was saying and after she finished we took it all in and moved on to Bisca who was next.

"Dare" Bisca said not even waiting for Mira to ask.

"You must kiss someone's hand."

I could see her face become pale as she looked at all of us.

"Hey Cana pass me your empty bottle." Passing it to her Mira said we'll use this to decide who she kisses.

Bisca spun the bottle and was embaresed when it pointed at Wendy.

Bisca gently grabbed her hand and lifted it to her lips. She left a red mark from all her lipstick. Wendy's face was red when Bisca turned and winked at her.

Poor Wendy she's going to be scarred for life.

"Ok Levy your turn truth or dare."

"Truth" she said smiling.

"What's the most embarrassing thing someone saw you do."

"Um my parents said they saw me moaning in my sleep about weekly sorceress."

"No that's not good enough there has to be something worse," Evergreen said giving her an evil look.

Her face turned pink and she took a quick glance at Lucy. "Well" she said shyly. "Lucy walked in on me masterbating one time."

Everyone stoped. A grin was forming on Evergreen's face but before anyone could say anything Mira moved on. "Cana truth or dare."

Smilng she said "dare."

"You must run outside for a minute with nothing but underwear."

"All right" she said calmly loosening the brown skirt she was wearing reavealing a pair of blue panties. Smiling she said "I'll be back."

We watched as she ran around the house screaming but I'm pretty everyone was used to it.

She came back inside smiling and put her blouse on. "Ok Wendy truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Would you marry your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Aw that's to easy" Lucy complained but Mira just went on to Lisanna.

"Who would you want to be your boyfriend Lisanna."

"Natsu." Both Lucy and Juvia were glaring at her evily. I sighed.

I started to lose interest till Evergreen who was sitting next to me said dare.

"You must flash your breasts for 10 seconds."

I was expecting her to complain but she just said "ok."

Without hesitation she took off her shirt revealing a white bra. The majority of us had seen her in a swim suit before but we were all curiouse on how big her boobs were. Lifting up her bra she reavealed her pair of huge breasts. The best way to put it is they were huge. All of us eyed them in awe even Wendy who was blushing like crazy. Her nipples were small and pinkish. She just grinned at we stared at here then ten seconds later she put her bra and shirt back on.

I was still in shock at it but then Mira said "Erza truth or dare."

"Dare."

I knew I was probally going to regret it but it I didn't. "you can only wear underwear for the rest of the night."  
"Oh that's it" I commented taking off my shirt and pants revealing my black bra and panties.

At this point Wendy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. Cana blew me a kiss and blushed a little.

"Ok Mirajane truth or dare" Lisanna asked.

"Dare" Mirajane said smiling.

Lisanna stoped when she looked at the card. Annoyed Evergreen took the card and read you must masterbate in front of us for a minute.

We all were shocked at we looked at Mira but she smiled saying "Ok."

She opened the drawer and pulled out a dildo. She laid down and lifted up her dress enough to reveal her White panties and without hesitation she pulled them down revealing her sex and slowly inserted the toy into her pussy. We were all shocked but couldn't pull our eyes away as she started to move it in and out faster moaning louder and louder for a full minute. She was shaking and her hips started to move up to meet her toy. Her eyes were closed but she had a smile on her face. She seemed to enjoy herself and seemed disappointed when Lisanna said "Time's up."

She pulled up her panties and lowered her dress and sat down on the couch as if nothing had happened placing the toy on the ground which was reflecting the light of the room. She must've gotten wet I think.

Looking around I saw Wendy's jaw dropping and her eyes wide open. It made her look really cute. Then looking at Lucy she seemed mortified.

At that moment I realized that our relationship had changed. None of us were going to be able to see each other in the same way. However I didn't know whether or not our relationship would change for better or for worse


End file.
